deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu VS Raiden
Pikachu vs Raiden is a What If? Death Battle Description Pokémon vs. Mortal Kombat! The most powerful electric users of their series face off! Beginning Boomstick: Lightning is a power force you shouldn't fuck with! Wiz: And these two have pretty much mastered lightning and electrical abilities. Boomstick: Like Pikachu, Ash's first Pokemon Wiz: And Raiden, Mortal Kombat's thunder god. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Pikachu (*Cues: Pokémon Anime - Setting Off*) Wiz: Pikachu was Ash's first Pokémon and is actually his best Pokémon too. Boomstick: Yeah, considering what shit it's done! Wiz: At first, Pikachu was pretty rude to Ash, but over time, they eventually bonded and became friends. Boomstick: And so Peta wouldn't get on their tail! Wiz: Ash's Pikachu is the most powerful kind of Pikachu, able to absorb and use more electric power than other Pikachus. Boomstick: He keeps his electricity in his cheeks. Those are there to be cute, and give his foes the shocker! Wiz: Pikachu's moves include his infamous Thunderbolt, which can paralyze the target and is able to launch Team Rocket far far away. Boomstick: Quick Attack is where Pikachu will rush at his foe and ram into them! Wiz: Thunder shoots a large electricity bolt at the foe, and Iron Tail can deflect projectiles and hit opponents with Pikachu's tail. Boomstick: Electro Ball is when Pikachu fires a lightning projectile at the foe and it does more damage the slower the foe is, which is pretty weird if you think about it. Wiz: But his most powerful is the Volt Tackle, where a lightning covered Pikachu will run full speed into his foe, but he will damage himself if he does the move. Boomstick: That's like saying "Hey, I can kill you, but I'll break my leg!" Wiz: Pikachu has defeated a Regice and a Dragonite by himself, has developed plenty of moves normal Pikachus don't have like the Spin Dodge and is one of the quickest Pokémon of the Kanto region. Boomstick: Or is it Johto, I'm not sure! They're so darn confusing! Wiz: But despite being very quick, his power and defense are very lacking and he is too dependent on Ash in most of his battles. Boomstick: But he's definitely lightning on his feet! Eh, Wiz? Get it? Because of... Wiz: Moving on.... Pikachu: Pikachu! Raiden (*Cues: Mortal Kombat (2011) - Raiden Theme*) Wiz: When Shao Kahn is invading Earthrealm and planning to overthrow the Elder Gods, who do you call? Boomstick: Ghostbusters? Wiz: No, Raiden, the Thunder God. Boomstick: Raiden is one of most powerful Kombatants and is the leader of the Earthrealm army, and has defeated Kahn multiple times. Wiz: Though Raiden has no official origin, he definitely has plenty of moves to talk about. Boomstick: He can fire lightning projectiles called Lightning shots and the Vicinity Blast is where he fires two projectiles at once! Wiz: Raiden can also fly like Superman at his foes which is called the Electric Fly. Boomstick: Whenever he does it, he makes a weird grunt like "AIAIAIAIAEH!" Wiz: Shocking Touch is where Raiden grabs his foe and electrocutes them. He has so much power in his hands that he can obliterate humans and can channel electricity from wood. Boomstick: Take that physics! Wiz: He can also teleport and manipulate the weather like every thunder god. Boomstick: One time, Raiden was actually an Elder God, but decided to drop the title so he could keep protecting Earth. That's stupid, he could've just made Shao Kahn die and the realms would be saved! Wiz: Well, they did that for plot reasons. Boomstick: Anyway, Raiden can also fly, but unfortunately, he has never won a tournament. Wiz: Raiden is also forced to take a human body to fight his foes, as he is restricted by the Elder Gods. Boomstick: But you shouldn't mess with this guy or you'll be in a shock! See what I did there, Wiz? Wiz: Ugh, save the puns for the end. Raiden: Thunder take you! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Pikachu is looking for Ash when suddenly the Thunder God Raiden appears in front of him. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmo1VW_wA_o Raiden fires some Electricity fireballs at Pikachu, who gets hurled back. Raiden then uses Electric Fly and flies into Pikachu. Pikachu quickly gets back up and fires an electric ball from his tail, which Raiden quickly teleports. Raiden: You won't beat me, you little rat. Pikachu: Pika! Raiden then teleports and grabs Pikachu and uses Electric Touch, but it has no affect on Pikachu. Raiden: Poop. Pikachu then uses Quick Attack, knocking Raiden down. Raiden quickly fires some electric projectiles to keep Pikachu back, but Pikachu uses the Spin Dodge and smacks Raiden. Raiden: ARGH! Raiden then teleports behind Pikachu and kicks him in the air. He teleports and kicks Pikachu again and does this a few times before launching Pikachu in the ground. Pikachu gets up and uses Thunder, paralyzing Raiden. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt, which Raiden quickly teleports. Pikachu: Pika? Raiden then uppercuts Pikachu in the air and teleports again. Pikachu did a flip and grabbed Raiden as they plummeted into the ground. Raiden gets up and attempts to drop kick Pikachu, who counters with an Iron Tail. Their blows are even as a wave is created, wiping out the forest. Pikachu then fires more electricity balls from his tail, which Raiden takes out one by one with his projectiles. Raiden then flies in at Pikachu, who uses the Spin Dodge to avoid. Raiden tries again, but Pikachu rams into him. Raiden: It's time to end this. Raiden uses another Electric Fly and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle. They fly at each other at full speed and their electric powers were sparking. However, Raiden got the upper hand and flew into Pikachu as they hit a tree. Raiden then rapidly punches and kicks Pikachu with full force, hurling him into a rock. Raiden: Thunder take you! Raiden fires electricity at Pikachu, who hides under the rock. The rock explodes, but Pikachu escapes and tries to use Iron Tail, but Raiden catches Pikachu's tail. Raiden: Not this time. Raiden rips off Pikachu's tail, causing the mouse Pokémon to scream in pain. Pikachu: PIKA! Pikachu bites Raiden, who takes the blow and uppercuts Pikachu in the air. Just as Pikachu reaches the right angle, Raiden uses another uppercut to knock Pikachu's head off. Pikachu's remains fall down as Raiden grabs them and holds them for a sec. Raiden: Looks like I am having grilled mouse tonight. Raiden teleports away with Pikachu's remains. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: And Pikachu dies again! Wiz: This wasn't very close. Pikachu had the speed advantage, and that's about it, and that's only if Raiden's teleport doesn't count. Boomstick: Raiden's thousands of years of experience and clever strategy gave him an edge against Pikachu, since the little Guy is far too dependent on Ash to honestly strategize on his own. Wiz: Also, Raiden has fought and defeated much more powerful foes than Pikachu like an unrestricted Shao Kahn. Pikachu has defeated very powerful Pokémon, but that's only because of his trainer's quick thinking. Boomstick: Looks like Raiden gave Pikachu the shocker! Looks like Pikachu's defeat was just shocking! Pikachu's never felt quite bolted! Wiz: Enough with the puns! Anyway, the winner is Raiden Trivia *This is the first time a Mortal Kombat character has won. *This is also the first time a Pokémon character appears, and the first time they lose. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Pokémon vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles